


A Drunken Misadventure (Traduccion)

by yuki_yuki



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, College Student Stiles, Coming Untouched, Deputy Derek Hale, Dom/sub Undertones, First Time, Handcuffs, Knotting, M/M, Mates Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Mating Bites, Misunderstandings, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Scenting, Spanish Translation, Top Derek Hale, Traducción, True Mates
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 09:10:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14766723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_yuki/pseuds/yuki_yuki
Summary: Cuando Stiles saca a Scott para ayudarlo a ahogar sus penas con alcohol, termina estando ebrio y accidentalmente irrumpe en la casa del Agente Hale, pensando que es la suya. Las cosas salen mucho mejor de lo que él pensó que lo harían.





	A Drunken Misadventure (Traduccion)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Drunken Misadventure](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14723855) by [halcyon1993](https://archiveofourown.org/users/halcyon1993/pseuds/halcyon1993). 



> Muchiisimas gracias a halcyon1993 por dejarme traducir su historia y como siempre los creditos van para esta maravillosa autora.
> 
> A disfrutar de este pedacito de perversion juju

Stiles se pasea por la calle, sin ver a dónde va. Ni siquiera sabe realmente dónde está. Todo es culpa de Scott. Maldito sea él y su drama de relación ... Si Scott no hubiera hecho algo estúpido y tuviera otra pelea con su novia, Allison, entonces Stiles, como el mejor amigo de Scott, no se habría visto obligado a sacarlo para poder ahogar su penas en el alcohol

Scott debería saber mejor que nadie que hacer algo que se supone que no debes hacer y luego no aceptarlo, no es bueno. Están en la universidad, ahora son unos jodidos adultos, pero no. Scott aparentemente todavía es un niño cuando se trata de mantener una relación. Incluso Stiles, que nunca ha tenido una sola relación en sus veintiún años de vida, lo sabe mejor. Scott ni siquiera le contó a Stiles qué fue lo que hizo para enloquecer a Allison, lo que significa que en el fondo sabía que estaba equivocado. Él simplemente no podía admitirlo.

Stiles quería dejar el bar hace horas, pero Scott siguió tratándolo con más y más bebidas, lloriqueando que necesitaba a su compañero de bebidas, y Stiles no pudo resistir esos estúpidos ojos castaños de cachorro.

Sí, es todo culpa de Scott. Ni un poco de 'Stiles'.

Después de unos minutos más de luchar para caminar en línea recta y casi tropezar con sus propios pies o tal vez contra nada en absoluto, Stiles dobla una esquina y ve que está en una calle residencial. Él debe estar cerca de su casa. Si, la pared de ladrillo rojo a su derecha le parece familiar. Él conoce esa pared de ladrillos. Él se está acercando ahora, así que sigue caminando, su mente llena de fantasías de caer en la cama y dormir lo totalmente jodido que se siente.

A la mitad de la calle, Stiles repentinamente gira a la derecha y termina parado frente a una puerta. Es negra como la suya, así que para su mente borracha esto significa que debe ser la suya. Hay luz que viene de la ventana a su izquierda, por lo que debe haberse dejado una luz encendida antes de ir a por Scott. Tonto de él. Riéndose para sí mismo, alarga la mano y pasa sus dedos descuidadamente sobre la parte superior del marco de la puerta, buscando la llave de repuesto que siempre ha estado allí. Encuentra algo frío y accidentalmente lo tira al suelo.

Mirando a sus pies, Stiles ve el destello del metal bronceado y se inclina para recogerlo. —¡A-ha! —exclama, sosteniendo la llave en el aire como un trofeo que ha ganado.

Insertarlo en la cerradura es complicado. Le toma varios intentos para administrarlo y luego aún más tiempo para averiguar de qué manera se supone que debe hacerlo. Pero finalmente lo descubre y la puerta se abre hacia adentro.

Stiles entra y la cierra nuevamente con la llave sobresaliendo. Él camina derecho por las escaleras, sin escuchar que la televisión está encendida en la sala de estar. Está tan concentrado en rastrear su cama y dormir el alcohol en su sistema que no nota que las paredes están pintadas de un color diferente, de color verde pálido, o que la casa huele diferente a la suya, como el cuero y el sándalo. No oye que la TV es apagada y los pasos siguen cautelosamente detrás de los suyos unos segundos después. Ni siquiera le parece extraño que la segunda puerta en el pasillo del primer piso no conduzca al dormitorio principal como solía hacerlo. Él lo atribuye a su estado de ebriedad y prueba la siguiente puerta, donde encuentra el éxito y se arroja sobre la cama tamaño king en el centro de la habitación.

Él está ko más rápido que la luz.

 

 

Derek no tiene la paciencia para lidiar con esta mierda, sobretodo en esta noche entre todas las noches. Acaba de salir de un turno increíblemente exigente en la comisaría hace una hora y había estado deseando pasar un poco de tiempo relajándose con una cerveza bien fría y su programa de televisión favorito. Sin embargo, el destino parece intentar negarle su deseo, con el extraño ahora dormido en su cama.

El agente se para justo dentro de su dormitorio, preguntándose qué hacer. No miró muy bien al extraño, pero por el olor que se desprendía le quedó claro que estaba muy borracho cuando subió las escaleras. Derek es cauteloso cuando da un paso más, todavía vestido con su uniforme. ¿Debería llamar por esto? Técnicamente es un robo, aunque el desconocido usó una llave, y Derek sabe que podría ser peligroso. Es la idea de lo que dirán sus compañeros de la policía si pide ayuda para un hombre borracho lo que lo detiene. Derek se unió recientemente a la fuerza y la iniciación estaba por acabar; él no quiere hacer nada para comenzar una copia de seguridad. Además, él es un hombre lobo, y un alfa.

Él puede manejarlo.

Es entonces cuando una idea lo golpea. Baja las escaleras, recupera las esposas de donde había dejado su equipo después de llegar a casa y regresa a su habitación, donde esta vez enciende la luz.

Lentamente, en caso de que el extraño no esté en un sueño profundo, Derek se acerca a la cama y lo empuja. Cuando no ocurre nada, ni siquiera una alteración en su respiración o en el latido del corazón, Derek busca rápidamente en los bolsillos de sus jeans cualquier tipo de identificación, pero no encuentra nada, excepto el envoltorio de un Tootsie Roll. Más seguro ahora, Derek arroja a un lado el envoltorio, gira al extraño sobre su espalda y coloca sus brazos sobre su cabeza. Abre las esposas, las sujeta alrededor de las muñecas del extraño y aprovecha la cercanía para respirar más de su aroma: buscando lo que no sabe. Todo lo que puede obtener en ese momento es el hedor abrumador de la bebida, así que retrocede, y termina su tarea.

Puede volver a intentarlo más tarde, cuando el extraño no esté tan borracho.

Ahora que no puede abandonar la cama, Derek deja de lado su precaución y se sienta en el sillón de la esquina de la habitación. Probablemente tenga una larga espera, pero a él no le importa, no cuando finalmente tiene la oportunidad de mirar al extraño apropiadamente.

Derek no esperaba que fuera tan... apuesto. No hay otra palabra para eso. Es apuesto.

Para nadie es un secreto que Derek no se limita a una etiqueta cuando se trata de su sexualidad. Se siente atraído por quién se siente atraído, y eso es todo lo que necesita saber hasta que encuentre a su pareja. Aún así, Derek nunca sintió una conexión tan instantánea con alguien, y por supuesto que ese alguien tenía que ser el hombre que irrumpió en su casa a altas horas de la noche y se desmayó rápidamente en su cama. Solo la suerte de Derek.

El extraño parece ser varios años más joven que él; Probablemente está en la universidad, adivina Derek. Su corto cabello castaño está alborotado pero no desordenado. Viste un par de jeans y su suéter rojo un par de tallas más grandes, pero Derek puede notar que el cuerpo del otro hombre es ágil y tonificado. El cuerpo de un nadador, como lo llama su madre, es un buen contraste con los músculos que tiene Derek. Antes de que el agente pueda detenerse, se imagina cómo se verá el hombre más joven sin su ropa y se esfuerza por sacudirse la imagen de su cabeza una vez que se ha formado. Él le echa la culpa por el hecho de que ha estado demasiado distraído por el trabajo para tener relaciones sexuales en meses. Eso es todo lo que es.

Obligándose a dejar de pensar en tales pensamientos, Derek se acomoda en el sillón y espera.

 

 

Stiles se despierta con un gemido. Sus brazos están doloridos, pero eso no es nada en comparación con su cabeza. Se siente como si alguien estuviera metiendo un martillo neumático en su cráneo. Nunca debería haber bebido tanto. Jodido Scott...

Intenta levantarse y ponerse la mano en la cabeza, pero no puede. Con los ojos abiertos, Stiles levanta la cabeza y ve que sus muñecas están atadas a una cabecera desconocida con esposas que definitivamente no posee. Y si lo hiciera, no serían el par fuerte y real que lo mantienen donde está ahora.

—Estás despierto, —dice una voz, sorprendiendo a Stiles.

El humano revolotea sobre las nítidas sábanas de seda azul todo lo que puede y mueve la cabeza en busca de su origen. Su dolor de cabeza empeora con el movimiento repentino, pero eso no importa, no cuando finalmente se da cuenta de que no está en su casa como pensaba antes de desmayarse. No reconoce nada de lo que puede ver en el dormitorio, y definitivamente no reconoce al hombre sentado en un rincón, con los enormes brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y sus facciones duras, bonitas, con una mirada desaprobadora pero curiosas. Stiles nunca lo olvidaría si se hubieran conocido antes, porque... Maldita sea.

—¿Q-qué está pasando? —pregunta Stiles tímidamente, su respiración se eleva mientras el pánico se expande por todo su ser.

—Irrumpiste en mi casa anoche, —responde el hombre. —Eso es lo que está pasando.

—¿Lo hice?

—Sí.

Stiles repite sus últimos recuerdos de la noche anterior y recuerda que sí, lo hizo. —¿Oh, lo siento?

El hombre barbudo descruza sus brazos y se sienta hacia adelante. —¿Quién eres tú?

—Stiles Stilinksi. Soy un estudiante universitario..

—Y estabas borracho.

—Oh, sí, —confirma Stiles, sonriendo irónicamente. Él explica brevemente sobre Scott y Allison. —Creo que pensé que esta era mi casa, y aparentemente mantenemos nuestras llaves de repuesto en el mismo lugar, así que...

El hombre lo valora por un largo tiempo, probablemente tratando de decidir si dice la verdad o no. Afortunadamente para Stiles, el hombre decide a su favor y se pone de pie, un conjunto de pequeñas llaves colgando de un dedo mientras camina hacia la cama. Stiles adivina que son las llaves de las esposas y está comprobado cuando el hombre se inclina sobre él para abrirlas. Pero es entonces cuando su suerte parece agotarse de nuevo, porque el hombre en realidad no las abre.

—¡Oye! ¿Qué pasa? —Stiles exige, mirándolo.

—La forma en que hueles… —murmura el hombre. Lo mira con los ojos muy abiertos y llenos de asombro que lo hacen parecer menos severo.

Stiles se siente ofendido e intensifica su mirada con la esperanza de intimidar al hombre para que lo deje ir. Cuando eso no funciona, intenta palabras en su lugar. —Bueno, no he podido ducharme exactamente desde la mañana de ayer, conmigo encerrado encerrado y todo eso. Lo cual, ya sabes. Todavía lo estoy. ¿Me vas a dejar salir de estas esposas o no?

—Aún no.

—¡¿Qué, por qué no?!

El hombre sigue mirándolo y luego, antes de que Stiles lo sepa, sus labios están contra los suyos. Al principio se queda atónito ante la inacción, pero el hombre no retrocede y pronto se encuentra respondiendo. Él no es normalmente alguien que besa a alguien que no conoce, especialmente cuando ni siquiera sabe su nombre, pero Stiles parece incapaz de resistir al atractivo de los labios del otro hombre. Son suaves y gentiles, besándose con ternura pero también con una pasión que hierve bajo la superficie que promete algo más intenso. Stiles gime en el beso y aprieta las manos en puños contra la cabecera, deseando que estuvieran libres para que poder tocar.

Eventualmente, antes de que Stiles esté listo, el otro hombre rompe el beso y retrocede, pero no se van lejos. Una delgada cadena de saliva conecta su boca, y el corazón de Stiles se detiene en su pecho cuando mira a los ojos del hombre y los ve brillar intensamente. Él debería estar asustado.Definitivamente debería estar asustado, porque todavía está a todos los efectos atados a la cama de un extraño y dice que los ojos de un extraño están haciendo algo que nadie debería poder hacer... y sin embargo no lo está haciendo. Stiles no tiene miedo en absoluto, todavía siente al atractivo del hombre que sintió durante el beso.

—¿Qué me está pasando? —se pregunta en voz alta, su dolor de cabeza casi olvidado. El movimiento de sus labios rompe el hilo de la saliva que los conecta a los de Derek.

—Eres mi compañero, —responde el otro hombre, esa sensación de asombro todavía en sus ojos, incluso con su extraño color.

—¿Qué soy que?

—Mi compañero. Finalmente te encontré. O me encontraste.

La reverencia con la que habla el hombre es confusa pero de alguna manera conmovedora, un sentimiento que Stiles logra superar para formar una oración adecuada: —¿Qué... qué significa eso? Necesito respuestas aquí, amigo.

El hombre se pasa la lengua por el labio inferior como si lo estuviera saboreando y luego se sienta con las piernas cruzadas. —Mi nombre es Derek Hale. Soy agente en la ciudad. También soy un hombre lobo.

Stiles mira torpemente al hombre, Derek, y traga con fuerza. —¿Un hombre lobo?

—Sí. Un alfa.

En el siguiente segundo, la cara de Derek experimenta un cambio inesperado. El pelo áspero crece a los lados, mezclándose con su barba prolijamente recortada; su frente se vuelve más pesada y sus cejas desaparecen; sus ojos se mantienen rojos pero parecen ser aún más brillantes; y cuando Derek enseña sus dientes, Stiles ve que se han convertido en colmillos que se ven afilados y mortales, como si pudieran romper cualquier cosa. Finalmente, Derek levanta una mano y llama la atención de Stiles sobre sus uñas, que han sido reemplazadas por garras tan mortíferas como sus colmillos.

De nuevo, Stiles espera sentir miedo, pero aparentemente se ha vuelto loco porque ninguna emoción como esa lo agobia; Sólo curiosidad.

Tan pronto como se produjo la transformación, Derek vuelve a su rostro humano y le ofrece a Stiles una sonrisa tímida. —Te he estado buscando por años.

—¿De verdad?

—No sabía que eras tú, pero sí —Derek entrelaza las cejas frunciendo el ceño y se lleva una mano a la barbilla, pensando en algo. —Cada hombre lobo tiene un compañero. En términos humanos, creo que podrías pensar en ellos como almas gemelas, una persona en todo el mundo que es una pareja perfecta. Eres mío.

Por difícil que sea de creer, Stiles lo hace. Explica la inexorable inexorable que siente hacia Derek, como Derek tiene su propia atracción gravitatoria y Stiles ha sido barrido en ella. —Entonces, ¿qué pasa ahora? Si soy tu alma gemela o lo que sea, ¿vas a abrir las esposas? Porque tengo que decirte que mantenerme encerrado aquí no está causando una buena impresión.

Derek sonríe de nuevo, pero esta vez es más predatorio y envía escalofríos a Stiles. Desliza un dedo hacia abajo en el interior del brazo de Stiles. —¿De verdad quieres que te deje ir?

Stiles abre la boca para decir: —Sí, —pero todo lo que sale es un sonido embarazoso de asfixia.

—Lo haré si realmente quieres que lo haga, —continúa Derek, —pero piensa en la diversión que podríamos tener contigo así. Todas las cosas que podría hacerte...

Al encontrar su voz de nuevo, Stiles siente que comienza a ponerse duro en su ropa interior. —¿C-como qué?

—Bueno…

Derek se mueve antes de contestar, abriendo las piernas de Stiles y encajando entre ellas. Agarra la cabecera, agarrando los barrotes a cada lado de donde están esposadas las esposas, y se agarra a Stiles. Sus cuerpos no se tocan, pero están lo suficientemente cerca como para que Stiles pueda sentir el calor irradiando de Derek en oleadas. Puede ver que tiene las mejillas enrojecidas y quiere quitarse la ropa porque Derek es muy cálido.

—Imagínate, —dice el hombre lobo en voz baja, tan suavemente que parece que está compartiendo un secreto atesorado. —Esto es lo que va a pasar si dices que sí. Te arrancaré la ropa, nos desnudaré a los dos completamente para que podamos sentir la piel del otro. Voy a lamer cada pulgada, bajando cada vez más hasta que te lleve en mi boca y te tragaré entero. O bien sujetaré tus caderas para tener control total, o dejaré que folles a mi boca. Depende si eres bueno para mí. Después de que vengas, te abriré para mi polla y luego me deslizaré dentro de ti lentamente como la miel hasta que esté completamente dentro, y luego me quedaré allí hasta que me supliques que me mueva, que te folle duro hasta que te anudé y te llené con mi semilla. Luego te morderé, reclamando que eres mío, uniéndonos para siempre.

Stiles está una vez más sin palabras. Él no sabe cómo responder a la obscenidad que acaba de salir de los labios de Derek, pero él lo quiere.

Dios, ¿lo quiere?

—¿Bien? —Derek le pregunta. —¿Qué dices?

Todo lo que Stiles puede hacer es asentir. Se queda sin aliento cuando los ojos de Derek brillan de nuevo y sus garras vuelven a aparecer. El hombre lobo lleva su dedo índice al escote del suéter de Stiles y luego, lentamente, lo arrastra hacia abajo, ejerciendo la presión suficiente para cortar el material limpiamente sin dañar la piel del torso de Stiles. El humano siente que debería quejarse de que su suéter está arruinado, realmente le gustaba, maldición, pero no lo hace. Todavía no puede formar palabras, un estado que empeora cuando Derek también corta el interior de sus dos mangas.

El suéter se desprende de su cuerpo y luego Derek lo agarra y lo saca de debajo de Stiles, dejando su mitad superior desnuda al aire cálido de la habitación. El calor que sale de Derek parece incluso más caliente ahora, si eso es posible. Los pantalones vaqueros de Stiles son los siguientes, que tienen un destino similar. Derek corta el hilo manteniendo el botón conectado en lugar de simplemente abrirlo. Él baja la cremallera tan fuerte que se rompe, enrolla sus dedos ahora sin garras alrededor de la pretina de los pantalones y ropa interior de Stiles y los desliza por las piernas de Stiles. Él tiene que detenerse momentáneamente para quitarle los calcetines y los zapatos del hombre más joven, pero luego Stiles queda desnudo en la cama de Derek, todavía reprimido y a su merced.

Stiles nunca se había excitado tanto en su vida. Su pene cortado de seis pulgadas ya gotea en su feliz camino.

—Precioso… —dice Derek, su voz llena de asombro.

Stiles resiste el impulso de retorcerse bajo el escrutinio. Él no tiene mucha confianza cuando se trata de su cuerpo. Él piensa que es demasiado delgado y sus abdominales son inexistentes, pero mirando la forma en que Derek lo mira, Stiles casi puede creer que él es hermoso. Se siente bien.

 

 

Todavía posicionado entre las piernas del humano, Derek se inclina y se abre camino bajo la mandíbula de Stiles. Él inhala profundamente, un gruñido bajo y retumbante que reverbera de su pecho mientras respira el delicioso aroma del joven. Nunca antes había olido algo tan increíble, y pensar que se lo perdió cuando estuvo escondido bajo el hedor del alcohol hace unas horas. Siente gratitud por su yo pasado que decidió manejar al invasor de la casa como lo hizo, de lo contrario, Derek podría haber estado esperando desesperadamente que su pareja apareciera en su vida.

Bajando la nariz hacia el pecho de Stiles, Derek toma su pezón derecho en su boca y lo chupa con fuerza, deleitándose con el chirrido que se desliza por los labios del humano.

La piel de Stiles sabe tan bien como huele. Derek muerde su pezón suavemente y retrocede con él sostenido entre sus dientes, tirando de él casi hasta el punto del dolor antes de soltarlo. Al abrir los ojos, mira su obra y está satisfecho cuando ve que el pezón de Stiles es rojo y de aspecto abusivo, probablemente estará dolorido durante unas horas. Repite el proceso con su gemelo y luego se mueve aún más hacia abajo, sumergiendo su lengua en el ombligo de Stiles y luego enterrando su nariz en la mata de rizos alrededor de la base de la hermosa polla de Stiles.

El olor del humano está aún más concentrado aquí, el aroma de su sexo hace que la base del propio miembro de la polla de Derek palpite, en peligro de hacer aparecer prematuramente el nudo, lo que nunca le había sucedido antes. Él sabe que es por quién es Stiles para él, por que están destinados a estar juntos. Su cuerpo también lo sabe y está respondiendo en consecuencia, instándolo a continuar y reclamar al otro hombre.

Pronto, se dice a sí mismo, apretando su erección a través de sus pantalones. Él quiere saborear su primera vez juntos. Correr sería lo peor.

Cuando Stiles levanta sus caderas, manchando de pre-semen la mejilla barbuda de Derek, Derek sonríe, se levanta y clava las caderas a Stiles como dijo antes. Él lame una ancha raya en la parte inferior de la polla de Stiles y toma la cabeza con la boca cuando la alcanza, desliza la lengua por la rendija y gime ante el salado sabor de su pre-semen. Vorazmente, Derek toma Stiles todo en el camino hacia abajo, hasta la empuñadura, la cabeza tocando la parte posterior de su garganta. Mueve la cabeza y le da a Stiles la mejor mamada de su vida, todo el tiempo manteniendo sus caderas clavadas en el colchón.

No le lleva mucho tiempo escuchar que el latido del corazón del humano se acelera, una señal de que está cerca. Derek redobla sus esfuerzos y piensa que los gemidos que Stiles está haciendo son como música para sus oídos.

Tomándolo por completo una vez más, Derek está satisfecho cuando Stiles se corre en su boca. Lo traga y, cuando el primer orgasmo de Stiles disminuye,quita la polla con un pop húmedo y se agarra para evitar que su propio orgasmo lo alcance mientras saborea el sabor de la liberación de su compañero. Está al límite, pero finalmente el peligro pasa.

Moviéndose hacia atrás, Derek se baja de la cama y se para de pie. Él espera que Stiles baje de su euforia y se encuentre con sus ojos antes de despojarse de su ropa también.

 

 

Stiles observa embelesado cómo Derek comienza a desabotonar su camisa beige, revelando una camiseta sin mangas blanca debajo. Ya puede ver el cabello oscuro del pecho asomando por el escote, y quiere desesperadamente ver más. Su polla, que ahora yace suave sobre su muslo después de su orgasmo, comienza a llenarse de sangre otra vez, un período refractario tan corto que lo aturdiría era todo su poder mental no ocupado por la fantástica visión del hombre parado al pie de la cama.

A continuación, Derek toma el dobladillo de la parte superior de su camiseta y lo levanta, lo que le permite a Stiles ver más.

El pecho de Derek es maravilloso, mejor que cualquier pecho que Stiles haya visto antes, tanto en el porno como en la vida real. Sus grandes músculos pectorales están cubiertos de fino cabello oscuro, y sus pezones oscuros son duros y dan ganas de chuparlos. Stiles quiere hacer eso, devolviéndole el favor, pero como aún está esposado a la cabecera, no puede. Sigue mirando mientras Derek levanta una de sus manos y pasa los dedos por su cabello, volviendo a ponerlo en orden cuando se quita la camiseta. Stiles babea al ver el flexivo bíceps de Derek y el atractivo mechón de cabello oscuro acurrucado en su axila.

Una vez más el pelo en la cabeza se levanta, Derek se desabrocha el cinturón, lo tira a través de las presillas de sus pantalones y lo arroja al suelo de madera. A continuación, suelta el botón, abre la cremallera y permite que los pantalones caigan al suelo. Él sale de ellos y los aparta con un pie, su polla filtrándose en sus calzoncillos de color gris oscuro.

Los ojos de Stiles casi salen de su cabeza cuando lo ve. Se ve enorme. Ya puede decir que el hombre lobo tiene varias pulgadas más que él, y también se ve más grueso. El culo de Stiles se aprieta solo, anticipando esa longitud masiva empujando dentro. Derek se queda allí por tanto tiempo que Stiles le suplica que se quite su última prenda, lo que, por la sonrisa salvaje que Derek le da, era exactamente lo que estaba esperando.

Finalmente, Derek se quita la ropa interior y se queda allí en todo su esplendor, con su pene de al menos nueve pulgadas de largo.

Y maldita sea, no está circuncidado.

Stiles supone que tiene sentido. No sabe cómo funcionan los hombres lobo en la vida real, tendrá que preguntar más tarde, pero cada pieza de ficción que ha leído les da dones superiores. No hay circuncisión aquí. Stiles se siente infinitamente curioso por esta revelación, ya que nunca se ha topado con prepucio fuera de la pornografía. Se pregunta cómo sería, cómo se sentiría si acariciara la polla de Derek. Ni siquiera necesitaría usar lubricante, porque el hombre mayor está goteando pre-semen a tal ritmo que un charco ya debe haberse formado en el piso.

—¿Te gusta lo que ves? —dice Derek en broma, torciendo uno de sus pezones con su mano izquierda y dando a su polla un golpe lento con la otra, tirando de su prepucio hasta el final en la cabeza.

Stiles asiente con la cabeza y siente una fina estela de baba escapar del lado izquierdo de su boca. Lo limpia en su brazo.

Derek se arrastra de vuelta a la cama y retoma su posición sobre Stiles. Stiles envuelve sus piernas alrededor de la cintura del hombre lobo y los reúne, finalmente experimentando piel en la piel. Sus pollas se frotan entre sí, Derek empequeñece el suyo, pero Stiles está demasiado perdido en el súbito placer que le da una maldición. El concepto de castración ni siquiera cruza por su mente.

Derek empuja hacia abajo un par de veces y besa a Stiles, tragándose sus gemidos, antes de moverse de nuevo. Stiles se queja cuando los labios de Derek se van, pero se calla rápidamente cuando el alfa se desengancha de las piernas, se balancea en 180 y se mueve hacia atrás, colocando su culo sobre la cara de Stiles y su propia cara sobre la polla de Stiles. Más babas se escapan de la boca de Stiles mientras mira boquiabierto ante la vista que se le presenta. El culo de Derek es apretado, musculoso y peludo, y como el resto del cuerpo del hombre lobo, su pequeño agujero está en clara exhibición, oscuro y contrastando al aire libre.

Stiles quiere meter la cara allí y lamerlo, lo cual, fortuitamente, es exactamente lo que Derek también quiere.

El hombre lobo se baja y prácticamente ahoga a Stiles con su culo. Stiles maldice a las esposas una vez más. Anhela tomar una mejilla peluda con ambas manos y apretarla, pero se conforma con frotar su cara arriba y abajo por la grieta, aspirando el aroma almizclado del agujero de Derek. La punta de su nariz lo atrapa cada vez, hasta que se detiene con la boca sobre él y saca la lengua para probarlo también. Derek gime por encima de él, instándolo, así que Stiles se salta cualquier vacilación y se zambulle como un hombre hambriento, comiéndose a Derek con todas sus fuerzas.

Él golpea el borde apretado agujero del hombre lobo hasta que se relaja y puede deslizarse brevemente por dentro, el borde agarrándose a su lengua como un vicio. Sella su boca en una O alrededor del culo de Derek y chupa, una risita se atasca en su garganta cuando Derek comienza a participar, empujando el agujero en la boca de Stiles.

Unos momentos más tarde, Derek dobla las piernas de Stiles y luego el humano siente algo resbaladizo empujando en su propio agujero. Él deja de comer a Derek cuando esa cosa resbaladiza se desliza dentro de él, y después de que entra y sale un par de veces, se da cuenta de que es uno de los dedos de Derek.

Continúa lamiendo el hoyo peludo de la alfa cuando un dedo se convierte en dos, luego tres, y finalmente cuatro cuando Derek cuela el dedo meñique por dentro también. Es un ajuste perfecto, pero Stiles sabe que, con lo grande que es la polla de Derek, tal preparación es una necesidad. Él nunca ha tomado nada de ese tamaño antes. De hecho, solo ha tenido sexo con otro hombre en el pasado, y fue terrible. Y lo que él y Derek están haciendo es una gran mejora, y Stiles está seguro de que solo mejorará.

Después de sacar sus dedos del agujero de Stiles, Derek saca su trasero de su cara y se da la vuelta. —¿Estás listo para mí? —le pregunta al humano, usando el lubricante sobrante en sus dedos para deslizarlo en su polla.

Los ojos de Stiles están pegados a él cuando responde: —¿No vas a usar un condón?

Derek se encoge de hombros. —No es necesario. Los hombres lobo son incapaces de contraer enfermedades humanas. Lo haré si todavía quieres que lo haga.

Después de contemplar brevemente el problema, Stiles niega con la cabeza. —No, quiero sentirte

Derek sonríe. —Yo también.

De vuelta entre las piernas de Stiles, Derek coloca la punta de su polla en el orificio aflojado de Stiles y empuja lentamente, deteniéndose cada dos centímetros para darle tiempo al hombre más joven a adaptarse. Una vez que está enterrado hasta la empuñadura, permanece allí y finalmente hace algo con las esposas. En lugar de coger la llave y abrirlas, rompe la cadena por la mitad como si estuviera hecha de plástico débil y no de metal resistente.

Stiles está tan sorprendido que ni siquiera mueve los brazos durante varios segundos. Cuando lo hace, gime cuando se da cuenta por primera vez de lo mucho que le duelen los hombros. —¿Cómo hiciste eso? —le pregunta a Derek, sus manos descansan sobre las costillas de Derek con las esposas todavía alrededor de sus muñecas.

El diputado guiña. —Hombre lobo, ¿recuerdas? Soy muy fuerte.

Stiles se estremece. —Eso es... sorprendentemente caliente.

—¿Estás bien para que me mueva?

Apretando su culo un par de veces para probarlo, Stiles descubre que no siente dolor y asiente. —Si estoy bien.

Derek cierra los labios y se deja caer sobre el hombre más delgado, presionándolo contra el colchón mientras arquea la espalda y se retira unos centímetros. Cuando vuelve a entrar, es casi tan lento como la primera vez, pero ahora no hay pausas. Derek mueve sus caderas con fluidez, algunas estocadas experimentales lo único que hace falta para localizar la próstata de Stiles y hacer que los fuegos artificiales exploten detrás de sus párpados.

Stiles clava sus uñas en el músculo de la espalda de Derek y gime en su boca, sus piernas se tensan por sí mismas alrededor de la cintura del alfa, tirando de él hacia él. Derek se siente tan grande como parece, pero ahora que Stiles está acostumbrado, su enorme polla se siente increíble dentro de su culo, su agujero se extendió más que nunca. Pronto está suplicando contra de los labios de Derek que vaya más duro, que lo folle más rápido, que no se contenga nada.

Derek empuja con suavidad dentro de él una vez más, se retira de nuevo, y cuando empuja hacia adentro, el aire es expulsado de los pulmones de Stiles.Derek se mueve a una velocidad brutal que Stiles no pensaría que un humano sería capaz de hacer, pero luego piensa que, por supuesto, Derek no es humano. Sus embestidas son animales, casi violentas, tanto que Stiles está seguro de que lo empujarían hacia arriba de la cama y se golpearía la cabeza contra la cabecera si Derek no lo sostuviera en su lugar con las manos enroscadas alrededor de la parte posterior de sus hombros. Cada vez que Derek se retira de su agujero, Stiles ni siquiera tiene la oportunidad de echarlo de menos antes de que él regresa, su polla golpea implacablemente contra su próstata.

Stiles nunca se ha corrido sin tocarse, pero cree que ahora podría hacerlo. No le lleva mucho tiempo al calor familiar en su intestino quemar más y más, y luego, como si pudiera sentirlo, Derek le susurra al oído: —Vente por mí, Stiles.

Incapaz de hacer otra cosa que obedecer, el humano echa la cabeza hacia atrás y grita mientras se viene entre ellos. No es como ningún orgasmo que haya tenido antes. Claro, todos los anteriores se habían sentido increíbles, pero cuando solía leer basura en línea en la escuela secundaria, la forma en que todos los escritores de fanfics describían un orgasmo siempre parecía exagerada, al menos en su experiencia.

Stiles lo entiende ahora.

Cuando regresa a sí mismo, siente que Derek lo folla con abandono, sin pensar más en su placer. Stiles simplemente aguanta el paseo y voluntariamente mantiene su cuello al descubierto cuando Derek atraviesa la vulnerable carne. Al principio, Stiles cree que el hombre lobo lo está oliendo como lo hacía antes de empezar a follar, pero rápidamente descubre que este no es el caso cuando algo filoso raspa contra su piel.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? — le pregunta Stiles a Derek, haciendo una mueca cuando el alfa golpea su próstata de nuevo. Ahora está demasiado sensible, empujando entre el placer y el dolor.

—Te voy a morder… —dijo Derek. Sigue con su promesa antes de que Stiles pueda protestar.

Es como si unas agujas ardientes se clavaran en su cuello. Él puede sentir el líquido caliente goteando por su costado, su propia sangre, mientras Derek hunde sus colmillos más profundo y se agarra al mismo tiempo mientras entierra su polla hasta la empuñadura y se queda allí. Esta vez, no es para molestar a Stiles o dejar que se acostumbre a estar tan separados. Es para permitir que su nudo se forme y los bloquee juntos, lo que Stiles solo descubre cuando Derek comienza a expandirse dentro de él.

Rasca las uñas por la espalda y se queda boquiabierto de incredulidad mientras se estira aún más, hasta el punto de estar seguro de que algo debe estar rasgándose. Es increíblemente doloroso, pero solo por unos pocos segundos y luego el dolor se silencia. Algo extraño le está sucediendo a su brazo derecho, por lo que logra abrir los ojos y mover el cuello de la manera correcta para echar un vistazo a la zona, donde encuentra la mano de Derek acurrucada a su alrededor. Las venas negras en forma de telaraña suben por el brazo del hombre lobo, y Stiles de alguna manera sabe que Derek está quitándole su dolor.

Él está agradecido.

—Podrías haberme advertido que dolería tanto, —Stiles refunfuña de todos modos.

Derek se separa del cuello del humano, se lame los labios y se levanta para mirar a Stiles a los ojos. —Será más fácil. Pronto te encantará.

Stiles resopla. —Si tú lo dices.

—Veámoslo, ¿de acuerdo?

Antes de que Stiles pueda detenerlo, Derek le quita la mano y la sensación regresa al cuerpo de Stiles. Espera una vez más ser asaltado por el dolor de tomar el nudo de Derek, pero no lo es Todavía no es exactamente agradable, pero ya no duele, y cuando Derek se muele contra su trasero, sus ojos se vuelven hacia atrás y su polla da una débil sacudida cuando el nudo se frota contra su próstata. —¡O-okay! ¡Buen punto! —él jadea, todavía no se ha recuperado lo suficiente de su segundo orgasmo para siquiera pensar en ponerse duro y venirse de nuevo.

Con una sonrisa satisfecha, Derek les da la vuelta para que él se recueste sobre su espalda y Stiles se coloque encima de él. Es Stiles quien coloca su cara en el cuello de Derek esta vez.

—Duerme, cariño, —susurra el hombre lobo. —Hablaremos más cuando te despiertes.

Exhausto una vez más por la intensa jodida, Stiles no puede hacer nada más que obedecer, cerrando los ojos y su respiración se estabiliza. Su último pensamiento antes de hundirse en su sueño es que estar en los brazos de Derek es como volver a casa.

Eso debe ser lo que Derek quiso decir cuando dijo que eran compañeros.

FIN


End file.
